The present invention disclosed herein relates to a powder-discharging container comprising an air passageway and a powder passageway, which are formed on the inside of a stem, so that air and powder can pass through separately, thereby enabling spraying of powder passing through the powder passageway by means of air passing through the air passageway, when a button portion is pressed.
Generally, power has its good wearability when applied on skin and its high water-repellency, such that power is widely being used because a user feels fresh on the skin and get her makeup to look natural.
When applying a power-type makeup, a user usually applies power contained in a container body of a powder container, smearing with a puff that is separately equipped. This type of power container is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1171305. (Hereafter, referred as ‘the registered patent’)
The above registered patent is to provide a space wherein powder is filled therein, comprising a container body (10) having an upper surface opened and a bottom surface with an air inlet hole(10h); a pumping means (30) having a diaphragm (31), which is an element made of elastic material with a cylindrical shape such that a rim of a lower portion can be folded into a rim of a bottom surface of the container body (10), absorbing air in by a pumping operation and discharging the air into the space wherein the powder is filled outwardly through an air discharging hole (31h) formed at a center thereof, and an opening/closing button (35) which control an opening/closing of the air discharging hole (31h) which is equipped at an upper center of the diaphragm (31); a fixing plate (40) configured to be able to ascend/descend but to be prevented from being rotated in a state that an outer circumferential surface is closely contacted to an inner surface at an upper side of the pumping means (30), comprising a multitude of lower part holes (40h) wherein powder particles pass through; an operational plate (50) equipped to be able to make a restricted rotation to the fixing plate (40), comprising a lower part hole (40h) and an upper part hole (50h) so as to control an opening/closing of the lower part hole (40h); a cap (20) tightened with a screw so as to cover an opened upper surface of the container body (10), and configured for an inner side surface to have a friction contact with an outer side surface of the operational plate (50), thereby connecting the operational plate and rotating when tightened with the container body (10).
The registered patent above has a configuration that when powder is tapped lightly with a puff (60) or pressurized in a state of a cap (20) being opened, powder comes to be discharged and can be applied to the puff (60); however, a user should hold the puff (60) with one hand and then pressurize an operational plate (50) while holding the container body (10) with the other hand, which leads to user inconvenience.
Therefore, for user convenience, it is necessary to develop a powder-discharging container that enables powder to be discharged onto a user's face by simply spraying.